


Reluctant Relief

by Drowmonk



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowmonk/pseuds/Drowmonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Clexa AU where Clarke is a famous painter, and Lexa runs a multi-national company. Their careers have taken over their lives and Octavia and Bellamy Blake take matters into their own hands when it's clear the two lovers won't take care of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reluctant Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tumblr user Mesknoxx for the prompt. Keep up the great work art-heda! :)

I growl in frustration as I look at the painting I’m working on. I can’t get the colors right, nothing works, it’s a mess, I need to scrap it. I grunt again and snap the brush in my hand, I’m so frustrated with it.

“Woah, Clarke, take it easy.” I turn and see Octavia standing the the doorway to my studio, “You should take a break, you’ve been working every waking hour for weeks, you need to rest.”

I glare at her, “What I need is for everyone to stop telling me to calm down, I have to keep working on these. I’m ‘in demand’. I can’t take breaks.”

“Clarke, don’t be stupid, you’re burning yourself out. You should take a week off, relax somewhere where nobody will bother you.”

“Breaks are for the uncommitted.” I snap and grab a new brush. I hear Octavia sigh behind me and leave the room. I still can’t get the piece to work, I sigh and look at the clock. Fuck my life, I’ve been painting this thing for six hours and it’s a mess. I groan and start cleaning up my supplies and wash my hands.

I’m just finishing up when I hear the front door slam shut, and some curse words in at least three languages. Sounds like things aren’t going better for my wife than they are for me. I head to the front of the house and see Lexa on the phone, looking ragged and exhausted, she’s yelling at some investor or something, I don’t follow the conversation that well. She’s not speaking her native language (which I’m getting quite good at speaking), it sounds like some northern dialect.

She hangs up with a angry word and sighs, leaning into the wall. “Rough day?” I ask, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She rolls into me and buries her head below my neck, “Hmm. Foreign investor, found out I’m gay, wants to pull out of the project.” She breathes in deeply, “You smell nice, new perfume?”

I bark a quick laugh, “It’s oil paint and sweat, real sexy.” I sniff myself and pull away, “Ew! I smell so gross! I need a bath before you hug me again!”

She pulls me back into her hug, “Nope! You can’t leave.”

I giggle, and kiss her forehead, “Okay, okay.” We hold each other for a while. Then I stiffen up when I hear a giggle off to my right. I turn and see Octavia standing there, leaning on a doorway and grinning at us.

Octavia’s about to say something when Lexa’s phone rings, she grunts and looks at the screen, then sighs and answers. “This better be important.” She listens for a moment, her face in “boss mode” stern and unyielding. “You can tell them I’ll be right there.” She sighs again and hangs up the phone. “I’m sorry, Clarke, emergency at the warehouse. Don’t wait up for me, it could take all night to sort out.”

“Oh.” I say, I hug her goodbye and she kisses my cheek before she leaves. I feel heat in my eyes and my vision goes blurry. Before I know it Octavia is hugging me and guides me to the living room couch.

“Shh, shh. Clarke. It’s okay, you just need to let it out.” I’m sobbing into her arms, I don’t even know if I’m crying because Lexa’s busy with her career, or my art, or what. But I’m bawling like a child.

********************************

I wake up on the couch, I hear the door open softly and hear keys being placed on the table next to the door. I see Lexa move like a zombie, she shambles up the stairs to our room. I’m not doing much better as I get a cramp in my leg and my neck feels like it’s grown an extra bone, at a bad angle no less.

I make it too the hallway when I hear hurried footsteps above me, Lexa rounds the corner and sighs in relief when she sees me at the base of the stairs. “[Oh thank the flame!]* You’re okay! You shouldn’t have had to wait up for me Clarke.”

*Translated from Lexa’s native language.

She runs down the stairs and pulls me into a hug, I return it and smile at how worried she gets about me. It’s sweet, “Lexa, I’m okay, I’m not leaving you okay? I just fell asleep on the couch. I was exhausted from earlier anyway.”

Lexa sighs as we trudge up to bed together, “I’m tired too, Bellamy keeps insisting that I take a week off, but I can’t do that, the merger with Sky Tech still needs work.”

We take our over clothes off and slide into bed holding each other, “Your investors are still mad? But Sky Tech has increased your product diversity and helped your bottom line.”

“That’s what I keep telling them! But they still think it’s because your father in law Marcus is the CEO! Idiots! [May donkeys trample their marrow into paste!]”

I should be mad at Lexa’s investors, but I love how poetic swears sound coming out of Lexa’s mouth. I usually only get to hear her slip into her native tongue when I’m using my own tongue to it’s greatest effect. It’s nice to hear it without having to work for it. I kiss her cheek, “It’s okay Heda, you’re doing the right thing.”

She closes her eyes and breathes deeply, trying to calm herself, “I know my love, I’m just so tired...” I snuggle up close to her and we drift off to sleep, her before me, feel her snore as much as I hear it, the rhythm lulls me to sleep.

*********************************

I’m staring at the blank canvas, I feel it’s weave mocking me, the brush is in my hand but nothing is forming where my art should go.

*BANG!*

I jump as the front door slams shut, holding my brush like a sword I edge to the hall, I hear Lexa swearing again, not in a sexy way either. I look at the clock, it’s not even noon. I move out to meet her, she almost knocks me over as she pulls me into a hug and starts crying. I pat her shoulder and try and guide her to a chair or a least a soft part of the floor, she’s barely standing on her own when we plop onto the love seat.

I don’t know what happened but I swear to make whoever did this to her suffer for it. Nobody makes my wife cry! “What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

She chuckles into her sobs and shakes her head, “’m fine. ‘s’all bullshit.” She looks up at me and I try not to laugh, given how emotional she is, but her mascara has run with her tears, making her look like a raccoon.

Lexa sees my face though and touches her eyes, see grimaces at her hand as she sees the black makeup on her finger. She takes my offered tissue and wipes her face off, she then cuddles next to me and holds me tight. “I’m tired Clarke. I don’t know if I can keep fighting the same shit every day.”

I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead, “Shh, it’s okay. I’m always here, whenever you need me. I love you.” I feel tears in my eyes as Lexa looks up at me, tears in her eyes too.

She doesn’t need to say it, but she does anyway. She says it as she kisses my hand, she says it as she holds me so tight it almost hurts, she says it as we hold each other. She says it as we drift off to sleep.

****************************************

I wake up to a bump, Lexa’s in my arms, but we’re in a car. What the fuck? “What the fuck?!” I see the driver turn to look at us. Octavia! “What the fuck are you doing?! Take us home! This is kidnapping!”

Octavia sighs, and I see the other person in the front turn. Bellamy! “No, it’s an intervention.” Bellamy says. “We were going to your place to convince you to go on a vacation, the both of you, but you were so asleep and dead to the world you didn’t even wake up when we dragged you to O’s car.” He looks concerned, “Seriously, I think we hit your head on the car’s door frame and you didn’t even groan. You and Lexa need this, you’re completely burned out.”

I feel Lexa stir in my arms, she smiles when she feels me next to her, but she jumps awake when she feels us go over another bump. “[What in the name of the holy flame of my people?!]” See what I mean about poetic? She narrows her eyes at Bellamy, “You did this? What did you drug us with? I order you to take us home!”

Octavia stops the car, “We’re here, you can get out if you like.” Fuming, Lexa exits the car and stomps to Bellamy’s door, but he keeps it closed, probably wise, she’s pissed.

I get out and look around, there’s a pristine lake, it’s flanked by mountains and has a long dock, it leads to the back of the small cabin that looks lovely. I hear Lexa stomp around and look me in the eye, “Did you have any part of this?” She’s looking at me like I may have betrayed her to the Blakes.

“Lexa, no. They took me while I was asleep too. I don’t even know where we are.”

“Good! We’ll be back in a week! There’s food in the fridge!” Octavia yells out the window as she pulls away, gravel flying up behind the wheels as she speeds down the country lane. Those little fuckers...

Lexa runs after her, but she stops a few paces away from me, “[May the ground swallow you alive!]” She yells at the retreating vehicle. I’m in shock, did Octavia and Bellamy really just dump us at a cabin in the mountains? We didn’t even pack, we just have the clothes on our backs, and what’s in our pockets. I check mine and grown as I find no phone to call for help or a cab.

“Lexa, do you have your phone?” I ask as she continues to fume, she pats her pockets and looks up at me in horror.

She turns back to the road leading away, “I need that phone you [eaters of vulture sick]! UGH!”

She stamps off into the cabin and slams the door with a crack. I gingerly follow her in, she’s tearing the place apart, looking for a land line I’m guessing. She growls and falls to her knees in defeat. I join her on the floor and hold her close, she leans into me. “Shh, it’s going to be okay, we’ll get back at them when they come back for us. I’m thinking we steal the car when they pick us up, leave them here.”

She chuckles, “Good, I want them to feel what I’m feeling right now, all my anger and betrayal.” She stand ups, “Fuck it, if we’re stuck here I’m getting out of this ridiculous american suit.” She starts taking off her jacket and pulls her shirt out of her pants.

I lean back and watch as she pushes her pants down her muscled and scarred thighs, the sight of which makes me tingle. She undoes her tie and throws it behind her, it lands on me and I don’t even move as I’m hypnotized by how beautiful she is. She unbuttons her shirt and throws it to the ground, she sighs in relief and turns around. She’s nothing short of stunning, her body is dark and toned, scars from her past on her skin only highlight how beautiful she is. They don’t detract from it at all.

She waves her hand in front of my face, “Earth to Clarke, come in Clarke!” I snap out of my trance and feel my face burning, “There you are, welcome back.”

I smile as she helps me to my feet, I look into her green eyes and I get lost in them, “God, you’re so beautiful, more than any painting I could ever make.” I say without engaging my brain first. Lexa blushes and kisses me, tenderly, and with passion, the kind of passion we haven’t had time for in months. That’s when it hits me, we haven’t had sex in weeks. That’s far too long!

I grab her and pull her to what I hope is the bedroom, I’m in luck and see a bed. I throw her giggling body to the bed and then I join her, I grab her panties and pull them down, I don’t even bother pulling them all the way down her legs before my lips are on her center. She moans and fists her hands in my hair as I touch her, in all the ways she likes with my mouth, her dark curls tickling my nose. In mere moments I feel her body tense up as she explodes in ecstasy. She wails nonsense as she rides the waves of pleasure, I don’t stop though and soon she’s cresting a new wave.

Her body goes completely stiff and she makes the quietest squeak, before going limp. I look up at her face and she’s asleep, a smile on her face. I grin at having made her pass out from pleasure, I take pride in being able to do that to her every so often. I remove my clothes and settle in next to her, maybe this won’t be so bad after all.

*******************************

Lexa wakes up and smiles at me when she opens her eyes, “[Hello sun that warms the sky and grows our crops.]” I love when she uses her native language to compliment me. 

“Hey yourself.” I say back grinning. “Have a good nap sleepy?” I tease.

She punches my shoulder, “Shut up Clarke! You know what you do to me!” Her eyes narrow, and she kisses up my cheek and puts her lips next to my ear before whispering, “Your turn.”

I shudder as she moves down my body, pausing only to remove her bra. She runs her hands over my body and then up to my breasts, lightly scratching my sensitive sides as she goes. Her face reaches my most intimate place, she grins as she looks back up at me, teasing me, making me beg. “Please, I need you in me.” I whisper as she keeps teasing her hands over my torso, but keeps her mouth away from where I need it most, I even move my hips but she pulls back, never stopping her hands as she does. “[Fuck me already!]” I yell at her.

She grins wider, and moves her mouth finally, I feel her warm tongue slide up and down, in and out, over and through. I’m lost in the sensations she’s producing, her hands join her mouth as she continues her work. Bringing me higher and higher, but always slowing down, just as I’m getting close. She’s teasing me, and I’m helpless to stop her, I rock my hips but she moves with expert grace, keeping me just at the precipice of release, but never past it. “Fuck me! [Please!] I beg you! [Fuck me!]”

I feel her giggle as she changes her rhythm, soon I’m exploding into her mouth and on her hands. I feel my body spasm as I ride wave after wave of pleasure, I sigh in relief at having that release, but my rest is short lived. Lexa returns my favor from before and keeps ministering to me, soon I’m coming again, just as hard if not harder. Stars explode in my vision and the next thing I know is Lexa kissing me, my own scent on her lips.

She smiles at me and me at her. We fall asleep holding each other in our arms. Best kidnapping ever.


End file.
